


Full Moon (A Dark Yandere Sasuke X Reader Fanfic)

by blueue



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Mates, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueue/pseuds/blueue
Summary: "I don't care if we are mates or not. You are still mine. "Unable to speak nor move, Sasuke Uchiha enjoyed admiring the girl silently from afar. Something about her piqued at his interest. The mysterious aura the girl had around her intrigued the young Uchiha to say the least. Little did he know that the girl was aware of his wandering gaze all along.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Admiring Her From Afar

A young male of 22 years with striking handsome features and unruly jet black hair sat alone in a corner of a room of his one-bedroom apartment. He couldn't move nor talk. It was a shame, given his gorgeous looks he would've been quite a popular hit with the ladies. All the young physically challenged man could do was sit in his wheelchair and read the many books his late father, Fugaku Uchiha left him. Some nights he would spend his time sketching on a notebook which he found hidden deep in the bottom shelf of Fugaku's dusty old bookcase, behind the many books and scrolls he secretly hid from his family. The young Uchiha never looked at the said books and scrolls as he respected his father's privacy even when he was no longer alive.

The notebook played a pretty important part in the young man's life. On the first few pages were pictures of his whole family, smiling and laughing together care-freely. On the bottom of each picture was a little text stating it's date, time and year, hand-written personally by his father. Fugaku was always accurate and the young Uchiha admired this trait.

He would often smile looking at the pictures of his parents and whisper soft words in his mind to them, apologizing for not turning out to be the kind of person they hoped him to be.

 _'I'm sorry for letting you down father. I'm sorry I couldn't be like big brother. '_  
He repeated over and over again as he traced his pale fingers across his late father's handwriting. He was always a big disappointment to his father. For not being as skilled as his elder brother, Itachi. For not being able to complete his late father's dream. And mainly, for not being able to speak like the other kids his age.

_Itachi..._

His name tasted like venom on the younger Uchihas silent tongue. Oh how he loathed his brother. For the murder of his family and the cause of his permanent injury. No one could ever guess that the sweet and wise Itachi Uchiha would be the one responsible for his own family 's deaths.

_'If only father handed his position over to me and not big brother, then I would have been able to use that opportunity and execute Itachi once and for all. Then mother and father would both still be alive and we would have been able to carry on with our lives like any other normal family. '_

He guiltily thought to himself. He knew it was wrong to think of such a cruel thing but he couldn't help it. The hunger of power and his never-ending greed made Itachi Uchiha turn against his own family. Itachi would have done anything to guarantee never-ending success and lifetime acknowledgement, if that meant murdering his own family to be the sole member of the Uchiha clan then so be it.

The younger Uchiha could only wonder how his life would be like if the tables were turned in his past. He was damn certain that no matter what amount of power and cash that would come his way, he would never turn on his own family.

_'If only I could meet Itachi one more time. I will surely seek the answers for my parents death and be able to avenge them. I don't care about any what, when or how. I_ **_will_ ** _kill him.'_

He vowed to his word. He knew how high the odds were against him. What could a physically challenged guy like him who can not even speak do against one of the most powerful and influential man in the country? Not really much but he sure as damn well would try.

\-----------------

Soft droplets of rain fell from the dull night sky. Each colliding against his window with a **pit,pit,pat, pat**

Sasuke listened intently to the soft rhythm and closed his eyes in pure bliss. Living alone without nothing but books, he was grateful for what little noise he got to hear. It reminded him that he was still sane. That he was still a resident in a world among the living. He tapped his fingers lightly on the armrests of his wheelchair. His fingertips dancing to the almost audible beats. It was only a matter of time before he would get to see **her** again. The beautiful girl that had been haunting Sasuke's dream for the past many years.

This girl, whose name Sasuke never learned and was never able to meet, had piqued at his interest. Something about her seemed different to him. The way she would show up in the middle of the night, sitting on top of a roof a few house across and just simply gaze at the glistening white moon. She would often raise her hand and try to touch it but her poor feeble attempts would always prove fruitless. For the moon was too far up and she was too down below. Every night would follow the same routine. The girl would sit on her rooftop, admiring the moon and Sasuke sitting in his wheelchair, sketching the girl with her face turned upwards to the moon, long dark hair that blended completely with the dark night sky, bare feet dangling out under a white nightgown in cold air and her right hand raised high up in the air, grasping at the nothingness.

But tonight it was a little different. Instead of just looking at the moon and trying to reach it, the girl actually turned around and looked straight in the direction of Sasuke. She stared at him while he stared at her back with widened eyes.

_'Can she really see me?!'_

He gasped thinking that she could actually see her but immediately shrugged the idea off knowing that she was too far and couldn't possibly make out his face.

Sasuke almost jumped in his seat in sheer fright when the girl smiled directly at him and jumped off the rooftop.

He inched his face as close to the window as his paralyzed body would allow him and tried to look for the girl but there no was no sight of her.

_'Did she really just jump?!'_

Sasuke couldn't see clearly in the dark. The moonlight wasn't helping him a bit at that moment. It was too dark down below to make out trees, let alone a girl who maybe be on the verge of death.

" **boo!"**

Sasuke fell back along with his wheelchair in shock when the girl he had always admired from afar and who is supposedly dead by now came face to face with him with only the thin glass of his window in-between them.


	2. First Encounter

Hey guys thanks soo much for clicking on Chapter - 2! It's in Sasuke's POV in this chapter, just like the previous one. But don't fret, you'll get your chance in the limelight in the upcoming chapters! Please keep reading and vote if u like it ^ ^

Anyways, enjoy <3

**_ Previously on Full Moon: _ **

_But tonight it was a little different. Instead of just looking at the moon and trying to reach it, the girl actually turned around and looked straight in the direction of Sasuke. She stared at him while he stared at her back with widened eyes._

_'Can she really see me?!'_

_He gasped thinking that she could actually see her but immediately shrugged the idea off knowing that she was too far and couldn't possibly make out his face._

_Sasuke almost jumped in his seat in sheer fright when the girl smiled directly at him and jumped off the rooftop._

_He inched his face as close to the window as his paralyzed body would allow him and tried to look for the girl but there no was no sight of her._

_'Did she really just jump?!'_

_Sasuke couldn't see clearly in the dark. The moonlight wasn't helping him a bit at that moment. It was too dark down below to make out trees, let alone a girl who maybe be on the verge of death._

_"_ **_boo!"_ **

_Sasuke fell back along with his wheelchair in shock when the girl he had always admired from afar and who supposedly is dead by now came face to face with him with only the thin glass of his window in-between them._

______________ x _______________

Still in shock, the young Uchiha tried to get up from the floor but fell back down for lack of support. He got up a few times but his legs shook like jelly, dropping his body back on the cold wood. He cursed at his feeble legs and risked a quick glance at the window infront of him. Sure enough, the girl in the white gown was still there. Her face that had once a creepy cheshire cat grin imprinted on it, was now replaced with a worried expression. With furrowed eyebrows she looked at the state the young raven-head was now in. She knocked on the weak glass impatiently as if she had something important to say.

Sasuke kept on blinking his eyes rapidly to make certain that what happening then was not just his imagination running wild. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke used his palms to push his wheelchair downwards, the pressure acting as a support which enabled him to stand up a little. Before falling back down, Sasuke quickly grabbed onto the wall. His digging into the wallpaper. His legs were still shaking but due to his curiousity, he managed to maintain his ground. Looking from up close, he could see the girl's face very clearly. He had finally got the chance to see her beautiful heart-shaped face and soft delicate features. He was specifically mesmerized by her beautiful eyes. Long thick lashes encasted over big (eyecolor) orbs.

_'Her eyes are even prettier than the moon,'_

It was a little late when Sasuke realized that he was making the girl nervous by staring her down. He blushed in embarrassment and looked away from her beautiful (eyecolor) eyes. His attention was brought back when the girl began knocking again and said,

"Well are you gonna let me in or what?"

The clueless expression on Sasuke's face made the girl laugh aloud.

"C'mon it's freezing out here! Let me in please."

Sasuke hesitated. This girl could be a robber or maybe even serial killer for all he knew. And how on earth did she even jump that high?

_'She must be a professional thief,'_

The girl sighed when she realized that he won't willingly open the window for her. ' _Quite wise of him, really' she thought._

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just open the damn window."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so compelled to listen to her and do as she instructed. Was it the stern way she spoke or how her eyes looked deep within his, he had no idea.

"Oh phew, It was getting real cold out there. Wait, why are you hugging the wall?"

Sasuke couldn't use his hands to sign so he just merely stood there and kept his eyes on the floor where his wheelchair was fallen.

"Ooh. Here I'll help you," the girl picked up the black wheelchair and helped Sasuke to it. Once the the said boy was sat on his seat, he began to sign a 'thank you' with his hand. Without even reading Sasuke's hand movements, the girl smiled and welcomed him.

_'thats strange.. Maybe she's just being polite,'_

Sasuke shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. Now the real question on Sasuke's mind was who was this girl and how did he get all the way here to him. Sasuke begin to sign to her:

' _W_ h _o are you? And why are you here? '_

The girl didn't even take a second to reply which only shocked Sasuke more. As if she had already known what to say,

"Oh silly me, I'm (F/N) (L/N) and as to why I'm here? I came to see you! "

Sasuke started to sign again but [Name] quickly cut her off saying the following words that nearly shocked the living daylights out of Sasuke,

"You don't have to sign, you know. I can hear your thoughts just fine,"

Sasuke looked at her with widened eyes and a half open mouth. There was no way, just no way this could be happening. How can one person possibly read another person's thoughts unless they're said out loud.

"You don't believe me, Sasuke? How about you think of something and I'll answer what it is,"

_'How does she know my name?!'_

"It's written on the cover of your notebook that you always have with you, silly. Now does that answer your question?" [Name] smirked. There was nothing more entertaining than seeing the color dry out of your prey before killing them. ' _Though it'd be much more fun if he could scream, I'd love to hear his voice,'_ she thought to herself.

Frantically, the young Uchiha started to sign again:

_'Why can you read my thoughts?! '_

_"_ Hey, didn't I tell you to stop signing? It's annoying. And as to why I can read your thoughts, you see Sasuke, I'm not an average human being like you,'

Sasuke couldn't help but admit that it felt nice to hear her call him an average person, but that didn't change the matter at hand. Sasuke never believed in ghosts so this girl had to be lying when she said she is not human. But then again, humans can't fly around in thin air and read people's thoughts. So she has to be....

_'An Angel,'_

Hearing his absurd thought, [Name] began to laugh out loud which startled Sasuke a bit....okay maybe a lot.

"Haha I wish! No I'm not an angel, Sasuke, even if I might look like one,"

[Name] grinned cheekily at her frightened prey.

 _'Well then what in God's name are you?'_ Sasuke didn't even bother to sign this time.

"I'd say that I'm your Worst Nightmare but that line has gotten very old. But I'm pretty sure Lord Orochimaru still uses it though. Man that guy is o _ld-fashioned_. Anyway, to answer your question, I am a Vampire," tongue lacing with pride as she said the last sentence.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and just allowed the new information to sink in. There was no way [Name] was telling the truth. Vampires are just made up myths. This girl was taking him for a fool.

"I'm so not lying! You know what? How about I prove it to you? Look, "

Sasuke watched with great horror dancing in his black orbs as he saw two sharp fangs emerge from [Name]' mouth, starting from her upper gums and reaching all the way down to her bottom lip.

"Now do you believe me, eh Sasuke? Aw pooh your not gonna say anything? Maybe you need a little demonstration,"

Without any warning, the vampire girl lunged forward for Sasuke Uchiha's neck. Not wasting a second for taking care of her thirst.


	3. Regrets

  
Author's Note : Sorry for the long wait everyone. This story hasn't been recieving much votes or comments so I though of giving up on it. But I just finished rewatching Diabolik Lovers and decided to continue. Hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations ^_^

Enjoy <3

**Previously on Full Moon :**

_'What in God's name are you?' Sasuke didn't even bother to sign this time._

_"I'd say that I'm your Worst Nightmare but that line has gotten very old. But I'm pretty sure Lord Orochimaru still uses it though. Man that guy is old-fashioned. Anyway, to answer your question, I am a Vampire," tongue lacing with pride as she said the last sentence._

_Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and just allowed the new information to sink in. There was no way [Name] was telling the truth. Vampires are just made up myths. This girl was taking him for a fool._

_"I'm so not lying! You know what? How about I prove it to you? Look, "_

_Sasuke watched with great horror dancing in his black orbs as he saw two sharp fangs emerge from [Name]' mouth, starting from her upper gums and reaching all the way down to her bottom lip._

_"Now do you believe me, eh Sasuke? Aw pooh your not gonna say anything? Maybe you need a little demonstration,"_

_Without any warning, the vampire girl lunged forward for Sasuke Uchiha's neck. Not wasting a second for taking care of her thirst._

______________________________________

The poor boy did not get any time to react as [Name ] lunged forward and brought her mouth up to his neck. She traced the cold white skin right over his adam's apple with her index finger and smirked,

"So pale," she whispered slyly in his ear. Sasuke winced as her cold breath hit his ear, making [Name] chuckle with amusement

"but it'll be spilling out hot red liquid like a waterfall just by a tiny little nip of my fangs. What a delightful sight it is going to be," she continued before lightly grazing the delicate skin with her sharp canines

'N-no, let go of me!'

Sasuke thrashed under her death grip but it was useless. His arm-strength just was not enough to overtake this inhumane girl.

"You know, it'd only hurt more if you keep moving," she said, taking hold of his flailing arms in one of her palms while the other cupped the back of his neck.

"I'd love to play with you more, [Sasuke] but I'm too thirsty. I guess that I am going to have to make this quick. I'll drink all of your sweet blood in one long gulp, how does that sound, Sasuke?"

'Let go of me you freak! '

"I'll take that as a yes," She grinned before attacking the side of his neck, her sharp fangs slicing through the delicate skin with ease. Soon enough, warm red liquid started to pour out from his flesh and [Name] didn't waste a second before catching them in her mouth as it dripped down his throat

Sasuke started to make some incoherent sounds as he kept thrashing wildly against her to be let go. His mind was screaming as the pain engulfed him. He was in complete agony but she still would not let go.

"mhmm," _slurp slurp slurp_

Sasuke was disgusted by the sound she was making as she drank his blood

"So sweet. It's been a long time since I had blood this delicious,"

'Let go! You're killing me!!'

"That's kind of the point, Sasuke" she grinned

Gradually, Sasuke started to loosen up. The dizziness driving him unconscious. Every part of his body started to feel heavy. Even lifting a finger felt impossible.

 _'This is it',_ he thought silently  
 _'I'm going to die. I didn't even get to take revenge from Itachi._

_'Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't fulfill my promise to you both. Even in death, I am a disappointment',_

Sasuke started to close his eyes as he thought of is last few words. He knew this was the end for him and that that there was no escaping the inevitable so he simple let go. Atleast, in this way he could finally reunite with his parents. But the regret of not being able to get revenge from his older brother would follow him forever, even in the afterlife.

_'I'm sorry',_

**_Boom!_ **

All of a sudden, a huge force of air came and knocked [Name] off of Sasuke. Throwing her harshly at the wall, across the room with a loud thud. Sasuke dropped to the ground due to the lack of support. He did not move and just laid there on the ground, as limp as a doll. His body ached all over and his limbs felt heavy.

 _'What is going on?'_ he thought before his vision turned black

 _"Oww,"_ [Name] groaned at the pain in her left arm. She rubbed it a bit but the aching still remained. She looked around in confusion but there was no other being in the room except her and Sasuke. [Name] walked over to the raven to check if he is still alive. She could hear his heart beating faintly at a place slower than average. She gasped in shock as she took a step closer to the boy.

"H-how can this be?!"

What she saw was a sight that she had never seen in her whole 500 years of life. Sasuke's throat was healing itself. The bleeding had stopped and the huge cut on his throat was stitching itself up.

"H-hey, can you hear me?" [Name] asked the boy, expecting him to sign back but what he did next was truly unexpected

"M-mm m-my m-my b-brother,"  
"r-revenge,"

 _'Shit!'_ [Name] thought.   
_'This is not good. I need to get him to Lord Orochimaru as soon as possible',_

Without a moments thought, [Name] picked up Sasuke in her arms and jumped out of the window, landing elegantly on the ground.   
There was not much time left before it happens. Actually there was no guarantee that it might even happen, but if it did, then without a doubt the consequences would be deadly.

With Sasuke thrashing wildly in her arms and mumbling incoherent words, [Name] dashed off into the blackness of the night.


	4. Taken

**Previously on Full Moon:**

**_Boom!_ **

_All of a sudden, a huge force of air came and knocked [Name] off of Sasuke. Throwing her harshly at the wall, across the room with a loud thud. Sasuke dropped to the ground due to the lack of support. He did not move and just laid there on the ground, as limp as a doll. His body ached all over and his limbs felt heavy._

_'What is going on?' he thought before his vision turned black_

_"Oww," [Name] groaned at the pain in her left arm. She rubbed it a bit but the aching still remained. She looked around in confusion but there was no other being in the room except her and Sasuke. [Name] walked over to the raven to check if he is still alive. She could hear his heart beating faintly at a place slower than average. She gasped in shock as she took a step closer to the boy._

_"H-how can this be?!"_   
_What she saw was a sight that she had never seen in her whole 500 years of life. Sasuke's throat was healing itself. The bleeding had stopped and the huge cut on his throat was stitching itself up._   
_"H-hey, can you hear me?" [Name] asked the boy, expecting him to sign back but what he did next was truly unexpected_

_"M-mm m-my m-my b-brother,"_   
_"r-revenge,"_

_' Shit!' [Name] thought._   
_'This is not good. I need to get him to Lord Orochimaru as soon as possible',_

_With Sasuke thrashing wildly in her arms and mumbling incoherent words, [Name] dashed off into the blackness of the night_

__________________________________________________

"r-reven-ge,"  
"r-reven-ge,"  
"r-reven-ge,"

For the last fifteen minutes, that was all the young Uchiha would or rather could say. [ Name] increased her pace more and more every-time she heard him mumble. She needed to hurry and reach her master's hideout before the transition starts or else something terrible might happen and she would be the one to blame for. But even if she reaches there on time and manages to get Orochimaru to stop Sasuke from turning, she would still be punished for her carelessness. Most probably, her master will pull off her sharp fangs like he did 400 years ago for breaking one of the most important rule of being a vampire, _never fall in love with a human ._ In her defense, she was only a newborn at that time and had not been familiar with any of the rules and regulations. She sighed as the little glimpses of memory of her past human lover came to her and shook them away. 

_'That's all in the past',_ she thought. He was long dead now.

Her drifting track of thoughts was interrupted as the boy in her arms began to writhe violently in pain. 'It has begun,' she thought. She muttered a few curse words under her breath and tightened her grip on the ravenette and doubled her pace. 

And a mere five minutes later, they were a few leaps away from the hideout.


	5. Sasuke Awakens

  
A/N: Hey guys, I had given up on this story a few years ago but I recently and decided to pick it up again. I'll keep working on it and see if it gets any love here. Also, please let me know if there are errors and whatnot and I'll correct them right away. Also please be kind enough to leave a vote if you'd like me to continue this. It would really mean alot to me!  
Ok now onto the story ~

**_ Previously on Full Moon: _ **

_'That's all in the past',_ she thought. He was long dead now.

Her drifting track of thoughts was interrupted as the boy in her arms began to writhe violently in pain. 'It has begun,' she thought. She muttered a few curse words under her breath and tightened her grip on the ravenette and doubled her pace.

And a mere five minutes later, they were a few leaps away from the hideout.

_____________________________________________

"Stop struggling!" [Name] snarled as the Raven head fidgeted uncontrollably making it hard for [Name] to keep a grip on him without having him slip away from her hold .

[Name] reached the little hideout where her master resided in and knocked on the little wooden door.

_"Who is it?"_ A deep and raspy voiced hissed from the other side of the entrance.

"It's me, you slimy freak. Open up," [Name] said in annoyance.

The door opened at once and a tall, grey haired man with glasses named Kabuto Yakushi sighed as he took in the sight before him. [Name] was holding onto a barely conscious Raven haired boy in her arms as how a mother would carry a child. Well, minus the gentleness.

[Name] knew that Kabuto was about to start playing Sherlock any minute now and dramatically rolled her eyes,

"Save the smalltalk. Where's master? I'm in a rush and I need to see-"

_"I'm right here, darling. Did u bring me a present?"_ hissed a very deep and raspy voice. The voice belonged to her master, Lord Orochimaru. He was a tall vampire with a face as pale as paper and long jet black falling down to his shoulders. He also had a strange obsession with snakes and possessed similar physical traits to them.

[Name] dropped Sasuke as if he was just a ragdoll and quickly bowed down to greet Lord Orochimaru.

"I um.. May have turned him.. I guess," she said nervously as she pointed to the boy on the ground who had now started to spasm uncontrollably on the floor.

_"_ _My, my, you always find a way to create trouble for us, don't you?"_ Her master said in a mocking tone as he bent down and took a look at the boy. He lifted up the Sasuke's face and brushed some of the hair away from the his temple which was now dripping with sweat and Orochimaru's bright yellow eyes widened in surprise.

He had thought they had all been wiped out. Yet the youngest member was right in front of his very eyes.

_"The last remaining Uchiha, how interesting,"_ he snarled, earning a puzzled look from [Name]

_"It appears you did turn him,"_ Lord Orochimaru said after returning his gaze back at [Name].

"But how is that possible? I was just trying to drain him dry. I didn't perform the ritual!" She protested as Kabuto let out a dramatic sigh,

"Master, I told you we should've gotten rid off her. All she does is just create-" Kabuto immediately stopped speaking after getting a stern look from Lord Orochimaru.

_"This one is a special case. He already had a vampire in his bloodline,"_ Lord Orochimaru stated as a matter-of-fact

"But that's impossible! A vampire and human can't reproduce!" [Name] cried out in shock earning 'tsk, tsk' from Kabuto.

_"It's rare but not impossible,"_ Lord Orochimaru replied.

"So, what are we going to do with him? Is he going to be one of us now?" asked [Name].

_"Well, since it was YOU who turned him,"_ Lord Orochimaru smirked at the baffled expression on [Name]'s face and continued on, _"This boy is now YOUR responsibility."_

"But what am I supposed to do with him now? What if he tells anyone about our existence?" Although [Name] knew that wouldn't ever happen as the boy didn't have anyone around him to talk to in the first place but she couldn't completely rule it out to be on the safe side.

_"Well,"_ Lord Orochimaru glided a long and sharp, snake-like tongue against his fangs and said,

_"I'll deal with him personally then."_

A few hours had past and [Name] was back the boy's shabby little room. She had laid him down on his bed and was watching him curiously from window sill on opposite side of the bed. Sasuke let out a little throaty groan and [Name] immediately got up to get him some water from downstairs.

Her kind don't really need to depend on human food or water to survive but they could enjoy it like a luxury. And especially since he had just finished transitioning, A glass of cold water would be great to help wash down all the new information that she would have to tell him very soon.

[Name] took the glass of water upstairs to his room but gasped in shock to see the bed empty and right then a deep male voice heavy with anger and resentment snarled from right behind her,

_**"What did you do to me** **?"**_

[Name] felt a chill down her spine as Sasuke came and stood dangerously close to her to the point where she could feel his ice-cold breath hitting the back of her neck.

**"I said,"** Sasuke growled loathingly at [Name]. Ready to pounce on her smaller frame at any given moment,

_**"What did you do to me, you little bitch?"** _


End file.
